Savior
by Yuna421
Summary: When Tohru overhears some girls talking about Yuki loving another girl, Tohru runs away. What will happen to her?
1. Savior

A/N: This story is dedicated to the match of **Tohru Honda and Yuki Sohma**. Hope you ENJOY!

________________________________________________________________________

**Tohru's POV:**

_**Chirp, chirp! Chirp, chirp!**_

"Ah. . . . . I feel so refreshed." The brown haired girl said as she walked to her desk of drawers. She stared out the window for while. Just staring at the beautiful sapphire blue bird. "Whoa."

_Knock, knock._

"Miss Honda? Are you awake?"

Startled by the voice, breaking her from her imagination, she replied with a stuttered, "Y- yes. I'll be down in a minute."

"I'll meet you there."

She blushed. You see, Tohru Honda loves Yuki. Not like a brother. But more than that. She wanted to be his girlfriend. Taken with him to the Sweetheart Dance at the end of the year.

So after she changed from the pajamas to her school uniform, she, Yuki, and Kyo walked to school together as usual. And as usual, she could feel the tension between Yuki and Kyo.

She just giggled inside her head. _**"They are such great friends. I couldn't ask for more. Well . . . . ."**_

So as they reached the school, Tohru was deep in thought. _**"Does he love someone else? Does he just consider us, friends?"**_

As she got to class, she was still thinking those same two lines.

"Did you know? Yuki likes this one girl named Sukagi!"

Once she heared that, she was starting to tear up. _**"Is this true?"**_

At lunch, she was dead silent. Usually she would be talking about her day so far and asking others at the table how they were.

Yuki noticed this odd behavior. "Tohru? Are you okay?" Yuki asked, worried.

"Ya." She said tearfully. Trying not to show Yuki her tears.

"You sure?"

She just shook her head to show "Yes."

Later that day, Yuki made Tohru some dinner. Despite his bad cooking, he was able to get something good out.

_**Knock, knock.**_

"Miss Honda? You there?"

Shigure over heard him trying to get Tohru's attention.

"Oh Yuki, I forgot to tell you. Tohru went to visit her mother's grave."

"Oh" was all he could say. He knew something was wrong.

**Yuki's POV:**

As Yuki reached the graveyard, the rain was pouring. Non – stop.

"_**Miss Honda. Where are you?" **_Yuki thought to himself as he was running through the graveyard.

"Miss Honda." Yuki called out. "Miss Honda."

Just as he turned a corner, he saw here on the steps of her mom's grave, crying.

"Miss Honda?"

As he was walking towards here. She looked up.

"It's okay. I'm here. Let's go home." He said as he put out his hand for her to hold onto.

She didn't move.

"Miss Honda."

She helped her stand up. He put his coat around her and they both trudged home through the rain.

"Miss Honda."

"Ya Yuki?"

"You've been acting weird lately. Are you sick?" Yuki asked worriedly.

"Well, I­­­­­­--"


	2. Singing

**Tohru's POV:**

She got so scared of telling him the truth, she grabbed his hand and said, "I'm sorry."

She ran. She ran crying while holding her chest from metaphorically exploding. She was constantly apologizing to Yuki as she was running even though he was no where in hearing distance.

As she was running, the rain was showering on her delicate shoulders. She final saw a bus stop bench with it covered by a canopy. She sat there so she was out of the rain. Still constantly apologizing to Yuki.

She was now punishing herself by saying things like, "I shouldn't have been lisntening to those girls. I should've just been a good student and listen to the teacher."

5 seconds later, she saw the bus coming. She sat there still crying. Once the bus officially arrived, she walked onto the bus crying.

"Where to miss?" The bus driver asked.

"Anywhere." She replied with a sad look.

"Okay. How about Saikai, Nagasaki?"

"Okay."

She sat down at the end of the bus and just stared at the floor. Wondering if she should worry Yuki this much. Just as the door closed, Yuki was searching for her at the bus stop. The bus started moving.

**Yuki's POV:**

As the bus started moving, Yuki heard the bus driver use the intercom and saying, "Last stop. Current destination Saikai, Nagasaki. One passenger."

Yuki didn't mind at first, but then as the bus was leaving, he saw a brown haired girl that looked exactly like Tohru.

He realized it was her.

"Miss Honda!"

He ran to catch up with the bus, but only to get out of breath. He fell to the ground in pain. He reached for her as the bus road away. And she just mouthed, "I'm sorry."

After the bus left, his was laying n the ground, crying. He was so miserable, he wished he could just die then and there.

As for Tohru, she was feeling the same feeling.

**Tohru's POV:**

"Yuki. I'm sorry." She whispered to herself.

She stared out the window watching all the people she was passing by, and all the things they were doing.

Just then she remembered that she had a portable technology stick in her pocket that had her songs on it. "Um. . . . ., Mister? May I play some music on the bus? Since you're the only one I see on the bus other than me."

"Go ahead."

She got up and walked over to the music machine, and plugged – in her songs. The first song, was the first song Yuki ever showed her.

"Savior." Tohru Wispered.

"Huh?" asked the bus driver.

"Oh. This was the first song my friend ever showed me. I miss him. . . . ."

"I bet he misses you too." Said the bus driver.

She did not reply. She just pressed pause.

"Is it okay if I sing a little bit?"

He just nodded yes to her decision.

So she rewound it and started singing.:

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Here is a link to the song: .com/watch?v=t_PE_00KNCk&feature=related

________________________________________________________________________

"The night is deafening  
When the silence is listening  
And I'm down on my knees  
And I know that something is missing  
Because the back of my mind is holding things I'm relying in,  
But I choose to ignore it because I'm always denying them.

I'm a bit of a manic when it's not as I plan it,  
'Cause I start losing my head  
And then I get up in a panic  
Remember, when we were kids  
And always knew when to quit it  
Are we denying a crisis, or are we scared of admitting it?

I don't want to know

I just wanna run to you,  
And break off the chains, and throw them away  
I just wanna be so much,  
And shake off the dust that turned me to rust  
Sooner than later, I'll need a saviour  
I'll need a saviour...

It won't ever change if you want it to stay the same  
I really hate it, but I know it's hard to chose if you're chained  
And when it's all you can control, 'cause you've got nothing else to hold  
You're getting tighter and tighter, it's getting harder to let it go

I don't want to know

I just wanna run to you,  
And break off the chains,  
And throw them away  
I just wanna be so much,  
And shake off the dust that turn me to rust  
Sooner than later, I'll need a saviour  
I'll need a saviour...

Stand me up and maybe I won't be so small,  
Free my hands and feet and maybe I won't always fall  
Save me

I just wanna run to you,  
And break off the chains,  
And throw them away  
I just wanna be so much  
And shake off the dust that turn me to rust  
I just wanna run to you  
And break off the chains,  
And throw them away  
I just wanna be so much  
And shake off the dust that turn me to rust  
Sooner than later, I'll need a saviour  
I'll need a saviour..."

"Wow! You're amazing!" The Bus driver said as he was imagining it again.

"Thanks." She noticed that she got a little happier from that tiny little comment. But was still a compliment. So she decided to get her music stick and sit back down at the back of the bus.

She started to worry about Yuki again. She tried to push the thought of her head. But it would not budge.


	3. The Phone Call

"_**Yuki. Yuki. Yuki." **_ She thought worriedly.

_**Ka – Chunk!**_

"Huh?" She woke up to a door open and the bus driver saying, "Miss? This is your stop isn't it?"

She looked outside the window and saw a sign saying, "Welcome to Saikai, Nagasaki!"

She nodded her head up and down. She remembered something.

"Um, sir?"

"Ya?" asked the bus driver, puzzled.

"Um, do I have to pay you?"

"Oh, no you don't have to pay me. Looks like you don't have that musch money on you, so you might want to save it."

She smiled with relief, and he smiled too.

As she got off the bus, she waved back, smiling.

She got a wave back, and then he left.

Then and there, Tohru remembered what her thought was earlier. She took out her phone, staring at it. _**"Should I call him?"**_

**Yuki's POV:**

Sitting alone in his room, he heard a knock on the door. "Are you sure you don't want to have dinner?" Shigure asked. "No." Yuki said sternly.

"Okay." Shigure said walking away.

_**Ring, ring! Ring, ring!**_

Yuki stared at his phone, and decided to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Yuki."

"Miss Honda?!"

*sigh* "Yes."

"Are you okay?! Let me come pick you up. Tell me where you are."

"Yuki, I'm not coming back. I can't. Especially after what happened."

"Wait, what happened?"

"I—I gotta go."

"But!"

The line was already out. That was Yuki's longest conversation with her since she left. To tell the truth, the only conversation he's had with her sinc she left. She's been gone fo 3 days. And Yuki misses her terribly.

"What caused her to leave?" Yuki thought for about an hour retracing his steps until he didn't see her anymore. He remembered something that was the key to it all. "She is at Saikai, Nagasaki." He muttered to himself.


	4. Reunion

He got up and ran as fast as he could out the door. He ran to the train station, bought a ticket to Saikai, Nagasaki, and sat down to wait for the train to come.

As the train for Saikai, Nagasaki came up, he jumped up and was ready to barge in there. It finally came and he ran in and sat down. All he was thinking about was her. How could he not? The girl he loved is in another party of the country and he never told her how he felt about her. He never told her, that he loved her.

It took about 4 days to get there. Once the train stopped, he ran out. He ran and ran until he found her. He ran non-stop. Finally, he found a place where she might just be. He remembered the first night she stayed with them. The night before she was living in a tent. So, he waited 'til she crawled out, then he hugged her.

"Y-Y-Yuki?" Tohru stuttered.

"Yes. It's me." Yuki said hugging her.

"Yuki? Why are you here?"

"To save you of course. Kinda like the first song I ever showed you. I need you." Yuki said wiping away Tohru's tears for joy."

"But-" She was interrupted by a kiss. She never new he liked her this way. She always thought he liked as just a friend. Not how she felt about him. She started to tear up again.

"What's wrong Miss Honda?"

"It's just, I thought you always liked me just as a friend."

"That was never true Miss Honda. I've always liked you more than that."

She just stayed there in the hug that she wanted to last forever.

"Come on Miss Honda. Let's get your stuff together and go home."

"Okay!" replied the brown hair teen once again happy.

They finally got her stuff together, and were walking home when they saw bright lights shining from inside the house. "What's going on?"

As the reached the door, Yuki swung it open, and then heard a big "SURPRISE!"

Tohru was so happy to be back. And especially welcomed back with a party! Everybody she loved was there. Uo, Hana, Momiji, Kyo, Hatsuharu, Ayame, Hiro, Kisa, Hatori, Shigure, and especially Yuki.

Later Yuki asked Tohru to come with him to the balcony.

"Yes Yuki?"

"Well, Miss Honda, from you running away and me finding you and bringing you back, that proves something. How much I care for you. Will you go to the Sweet Heart Dance with me?"

Once Tohru heard these word, she thought she was imaging things. She decided to answer anyways, "Yes."

Yuki smiled with what she said. He hugged her and said, "I love you."

Tohru said as she was being hugged by Yuki, "I love you too."

_**Sweetheart Dance:**_

"Now! Everybody grab a partner! We're going to do the "Sweetheart Dance!" said the Principal.

"Miss Honda. May I take this dance?"

"Of course, Yuki."

As they danced the night away together, you can tell what happens next. They start going out. And their first kiss was on January 1, 2010 at 12:01 a.m. They grew up and got married. Had one kid named Moraka. And lived forever together.

**T****he End!**

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Moraka happens to be my Japanese name. On facebook there is a thing that can tell you what your Japanese name is. And mine is Moraka. So I used it in the story.


End file.
